starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Sabine Wren
Sabine Wren is a Human female Mandalorian, currently operating with the Lothal rebels. Biography Age of the Empire Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 1 She was a part of the team who stole Imperial supply crates from the base on Lothal. Here they encountered a boy named Ezra Bridger. After taking him with them because a TIE/LN Starfighter crossed their path, she and Ezra managed to guard the shipment of crates carefully before arriving at its final destination. She was a little sad to see Ezra go after that. She joins Hera and Zeb to a Wookiee enclave in Tarkin Town, which thanks to intel from Cikrato Vizago was revealed to be a slave labor camp. Despite facing minor resistance from the Imperial Stormtroopers, the Ghost crew liberated the enclave. Sabine and Zeb assisted Kanan and Ezra later on to escape the clutches of the Galactic Empire and was the most happy about Ezra joining their crew. She remained stationed on the Ghost when the rest of the Lothal rebels intercepted the commuter shuttle with disruptor weapons.Despite her not being present she is the first with Hera to discover who the diplomatic envoy is that escorts the shipment, Maketh Tua. When they later fall in a trap set by Agent Kallus, she helps Chopper and Zeb to rig the disruptor weapons to explode upon leaving the planet. Sabine joined Hera to the planet Arnatoth Prime to retrieve some of the supplies there kept from the Clone Wars. However repairs made by Ezra and Zeb proof to be ineffective and they are stranded there, with them having to hide out in the Phantom. They manage to hold off the Fyrnock with Irodonium until Kanan arrives with the others and the Ghost. Sabine and Hera discovered together who the Jedi Master was Fulcrum mentioned, Shaak Ti. She and Zeb joined Kanan and Ezra on their journey to Stygeon Prime and helped them infiltrate The Spire. When they attempted to escape due to it being a trap set by Agent Kallus and the Grand Inquisitor, Sabine and Zeb fought Kallus and managed to hold him off long enough for them to escape. Ezra and Sabine were on a supply run on Ando Prime when they collided in mid-air with a freighter piloted by Kitster Baina. They helped him get to Ando City, where they attempted to buy off Watto some spare parts to fix the Phantom. Unfortunately for them, Watto was not coorporative and Ezra and Kitster devised a plan to steal them during the Ando Prime Classic. Sabine and Ezra managed to get into the warehouse of Watto and steal the parts, but tripped a hidden alarm, alerting Watto to their location. After a brief firefight and Sabine fixing the Phantom, they got away. She and Ezra infiltrated Anta Tor on Empire Day to rescue Gayl Trayvis from execution. They succeed in that mission and meet back up with Hera and Kanan outside the city. When Trayvis reveals that a secret prison had been built by the Grand Inquisitor on Lothal she, Hera and Zeb went over there, but instead of breaking out prisoners, they were caught by Agent Kallus and his troops. She is the second one to be interrogated by Agent Kallus and she is forced to witness her parentage home of Clan Wren, who turned to the Galactic Empire. Kallus attempted to use her mother against her to persuade her to release intel on the activities of the Lothal rebels. Zeb released them however and they escaped Kallus' grip. They were left stranded in Anta Tor by Kanan and Ezra after the latter two were forced to evacuate airspace when the Empire closed in on them. She and Hera were abiding their time in Anta Tor when they get confronted by an agent claiming to be a Fulcrum operative. However thanks to Zeb, he was revealed to be a ISB agent, whose sole purpose was to lead them to Agent Kallus. She and Zeb exited the underground bunker that they were hiding in when two explosions set off by their friends rocked the city. They then were confronted by an operative send by Lando Calrissian that planned on getting them out of the city. Finally with a plan to escape the city, Sabine was the first to join Bria Tharen in the run through the center. Confident they would make it to the gates unscathed, she was the first to notice that the Grand Inquisitor had locked down the city. At the gates, joining up with the remainder of the Lothal rebels and Lando Calrissian a big fight broke out, in which after quick thinking of Tharen, they managed to escape. She along with Ezra and Zeb believed that rescueing Gayl Trayvis was a good thing after a message from Fulcrum. They managed to snatch him away from an Imperial Troop Transport. He convinced the rebels to capture the Imperial Communications Center, which they do, but it turns out to be a trap set by the Empire and Trayvis turns out to be a traitor. Kanan forces them to abandon them and Sabine and Ezra cover the rear as the rest of the rebels go up to get picked up by Chopper. She choose to join Chopper and Zeb aboard the captured Gozanthi-class Cruiser to act as a ruse for Ezra and Bria to steal one of the TIE fighters. She used a couple of requisitioned MSE-1 Scan Droids to scan the Imperial Prison Complex but it turned out negative on Kanan's presence. They then fought their way out of the complex and jettisoned in an escape pod to safety meeting back up with the rest of the rebels. Together with Bria Tharen and Zeb she fitted a signal jammer on the Ghost. Then when they set the trap that allowed them to infiltrate Vult Skerris' squadrons with their stolen TIE fighter, she travelled with Hera and Ezra to the Executrix. However when their presence is uncovered, the Empire begins searching their ship and their only backup in the form of Chopper is gone when he is forced to detach the Ghost from the Star Destroyer, leaving Sabine and the rest all alone. She, along with Hera and Ezra began setting explosives around the Executrix when they met up with Zeb. Ezra seperated himself from the group when he felt a rush in the force and Sabine joined Hera and Zeb in going back to the hangar. There Sabine was horrified to find out that their way out, the stole TIE fighter, was destroyed and they had no choice but to clear the hangar and wait for Kanan and Ezra to come to them. Kanan and Ezra came to them and they all crammed into the Grand Inquisitor's starfighter and managed to fly out. She was present when Senator Bail Organa claimed them to be an official rebel cell now aboard the Ghost and they met Ahsoka Tano, who until then had always helped them as Fulcrum. Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 She, Ezra and Chopper boarded an Imperial Repair Barge in an effort to get supplies and repair parts, but as it turns out this was a trap. Backed by the rest of the Ghost crew and Phoenix Squadron, they manage to somewhat complete the mission and escape the system. She manned one of the turrets of the Ghost later when the crew decides to return to Lothal to help out and free Ryder Azadi from the planet and the Galactic Empire. This went well until the Ghost was targeted and shot by TIE fighters and tumbled down to the surface. Sabine, Ezra and Chopper are ordered to jettison out of the Ghost by Hera and they see the Ghost plummet to the planet, while they land safely in the Phantom. Here they encountered insurgents led by Ryder Azadi and both Ezra and Sabine asked for help. Azadi was willing to give it to them and they infiltrate Tarkin Town where they find a rather sympathetic Cikrato Vizago, but his second in command not who informs the Empire on them. They then are forced to defend themselves against the Imperial forces led by Agent Kallus and are left behind by Vizago when he flees. Wondering what they should do, Sabine and the others then find out Zeb is missing. She along with the rest of the Ghost crew used the riots within the city caused by the locals to find out more information on the whereabouts of Zeb. When they returned, they recieved a message from Maketh Tua, offering a truce between them if they can get her off the planet. Sabine and Ahsoka Tano did some recon after they agreed to meet her, but when the meeting took place, it turned into a trap set by Darth Vader. On the secondary landing pad she attempted to assist Ezra and Kanan in battling the Sith Lord, but it took Hera in a stole TIE Advanced v1 to get away. She then was left stranded on the planet because Hera was forced to jump to Hyperspace. She was trying to repair the Ghost when she noticed that Kanan was leaving the crew alone. She did not bother to stop him as she assumed he had a good reason and continued working. She eyed Ahsoka training Ezra with interest but continued working. When they learned of a ship breaking through the blockade around Lothal, she got the Ghost up and running and they picked up Kanan at the Old Jedi Temple and even picked up a squadron of TIE Fighters but they managed to safely escape into Hyperspace. She was the first to suggest they needed a more permanent base to operate from. Sabine travelled with Kanan, Ezra and Zeb to Seelos to meet with Ahsoka's contact there. Like the others she was completely surprised to learn the contact was a former Clone Trooper Captain called Rex and was hostile against them due to how Mandalore was treated during the end of the Clone Wars. Realizing the Clones were not their enemies she warmed up to them and even complimented them on the art used on their AT-TE. The Galactic Empire however comes to Seelos and they are forced to combat the AT-ATs together with the Clones with her using improvised grenades to hold them off. They made it out safely due to the intervention of Phoenix Squadron. She was doing repairs on the Ghost when the crew recieved a new mission from Hera. Arriving on the designated medical station the group was split up with Sabine remaining with Rex, Ezra and Chopper, but the mission turned out to be a trap when the Seventh Sister ambushed them. She overpowered all of them. The Seventh Sister then began torturing her for information but Ezra and Rex refused to give in. They were interrupted by Kanan and Zeb who were fighting the Fifth Brother and with their combined strength they managed to push the Inquisitors out but not before finding out what they were really after. They learned later on the Ghost that the real target of the Inquisitors was a list of every Force-Sensitive child in the Galactic Core. Sabine traveled with Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano to Chandel where they discovered a destroyed passenger liner where they were supposed to find a Force-sensitive child named Alora. Realizing they were to late, they remained there but soon were assaulted by Agent Kallus and his troops. They managed to escape the carnage and met back up with the rest of the Ghost crew where they discovered thanks to General Sato and Hera Syndulla that the children were being transported to Byss. They then all agreed that it was their mission to save the children from there. She co-piloted the Ghost through the blockade around Byss but paid less attention to the details then Hera SyndullaHera]] and Kanan. Once they landed they arrived near an ancient superstructure where they decided to split up, against Sabine's wishes, who wanted to join Kanan, Ezra and Zeb in fighting the two guarding Imperial Sentinels. She heads into the structure with Hera and Chopper and discover that the children are influenced with the Dark Side and machinery. Thanks to a distraction that she and Chopper cause, Hera is capable of leading away the children and Sabine frantically tries to hunt down the Third Brother but Hera recalls her. At the platform outside, the children fall under Sly Moore's influence and three of them remain there while the rest go with the Ghost crew and escape into Hyperspace. When she and the Ghost crew met up with Bria Tharen and Gungi, they learned of the rebelling Wookiees on Kashyyyk and they agreed to help out. She began setting up defenses with Bria in the well protected base within the Kan'Gran Wood and then did some recon with Ezra. It is then that they learn about the captive leader of the Wookiees Tarfful and they agree to free him. Along with Ahsoka, Rex and Zeb she remained behind to protect the base but later abandoned it in order to remain out of the hands of the Inquisitorius. Sabine, Rex and Zeb were the first team send to destroy the Imperial Skyhooks and were the first to be able to plant the charges, taking it down with ease. They then converged upon Hera's position that was overrun and fought their way to Hera, while being assisted by the rest of the Ghost crew from the other side. Chopper then remote piloted the Ghost to them, picking them all up and flying off with three Skyhooks down. In orbit they were forced to man the turrets as Darth Vader now personally assaulted Phoenix Squadron and the other Rebel forces and escaped succesfully into Hyperspace. After the mission on Kashyyyk she was part of the team thet tried to capture the RZ-3 A-Wing Advanced Interceptor prototype, but this turned into a trap set by the Fifth Brother. They all managed to get away, and realized they needed reinforcements. Thanks to Bail Organa they got them in the form of three Hammerhead-class Corvettes, but they had to liberate them from an Imperial campment on Lothal, while they were aided by Leia Organa. They managed to succeed in retrieving the ships and left for Hyperspace leaving the Empire flustered behind. She was more then willing to jump to the aid of a group of Lasat when Zeb revealed that a Fulcrum agent had found a group. Along with Hera she remained aboard the Ghost watching over Ahsoka Tano. As they awaited the return of the rest, they fled the system alongside Hondo Ohnaka's freighter. They arrived near Lira San and were attacked by the Imperials, but thanks to the storm fields and black holes they managed to shake them off. Nevertheless Sabine manned one of the turrets of the Ghost shooting down the TIE Fighters. She and Hera Syndulla are send to the Concord Dawn system, where she knows the Journeyman Protectors rule. When they are ambushed and engaged by the Journeyman Protectors led by Fenn Rau who is part of a rivaling House, House Rau. They barely manage to get out with their lives and Sabine and Kanan seek revenge against Rau for hurting Hera. They later find out that Kanan and Rau know each other through dealings in the Clone Wars. She and Ezra boarded the mobile base of the Protectors, a Kruskarr-class Siege Cruiser and they disable the stationary Fang-class Protector Fighters. Together with Kanan she then gains revenge on Rau, by defeating him and capturing him, transporting him to Rebel space, placing him in the custody of guards send by Bail Organa. Sabine was aboard the Phoenix Home as the rest traveled to the surface of Ryloth to stop Cham Syndulla from destroying the carrier that Phoenix Squadron wants to acquire. Together with Ezra Bridger and Zeb she traveled to the carrier in an escape pod from Phoenix Home. Here she and Ezra split from Zeb to try and reason with Gobi Glie and Numa but initially failed. Thanks to coordination with Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus Sabine and Ezra manage to convince Numa and Gobi from not blowing up the carrier and this allowed the Rebels to take control of the carrier. Sabine and the rest of the Ghost crew arrived at the location of the Invincible Faith where she was disgusted to learn that the cruiser was under attack by Mandalorians. After landing the Ghost aboard the cruiser, she, Rex and Hera took back into space to battle the Mandalorian Fang Fighters but quickly found out the Galactic Empire was supporting them when the Dominator V arrived to reinforce them. Thanks to fancy flying and the arrival of Phoenix Squadron, Sabine hijacked a Fang Fighter, crashed it into the hangar, giving the Ghost an opening to land aboard the cruiser and pick up the rest of the crew. She is surprised and suspicious when she learns that Fenn Rau wishes to join the Rebellion and he recognizes Sabine as a true Mandalorian. Sabine was working on the turret protocols of Phoenix Squadron and the Ghost while Chopper was working on finding Zeb. She was ecstatic when Rex revealed that he held a list of planets that could be suitable to harbor a base for the Rebellion. She later provided cover fire for Zeb on Bahryn, but he stopped her from killing Agent Kallus after bonding with him. She was present when Chopper and Rex revealed that they found a suitable planet - Atollon. Sabine, Rex and Zeb went on a scouting mission on Atollon when they discovered an abandoned settlement that turned out to be an abandoned Imperial base.Here they find an abandoned droid that Rex takes to the newly built base on Atollon. Sabine and Zeb rejoin forces with Ezra and Kanan and they come and free Eaden Vrill from the Krykna. They later succesfully make their way to the base but also find out that Krykna are going in hordes towards the base. As it turns out the sensor equipment they place around the perimeter keeps the Krykna away. She and Rex manned the turrets of the Ghost as the rest of Phoenix Squadron rushed to Malachor to help out Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka. As they punched a hole into the Imperial blockade around Malachor, they landed on the surface and met back up with the three. Like Rex she was saddened when she learned that Ahsoka did not make it out of the Temple but became excited after they managed to take Darth Vader into custody. She became one of the two commanders of the frontline defense against the Imperial Inquisitor Troopers and the Third Brother who invaded their flagship and freed Vader. She wanted to continue fighting when Hera and Sato ordered a full retreat. Star Wars - Ezra Bridger Sabine accidently disturbs Ezra when the latter attempts to focus and meditate on the Force and she asks him if he is alright. Ezra admits to her that he is afraid, afraid of what is to come and the rising pull to the Dark Side thanks to his encounter with Darth Maul. She then gives Ezra the advice that Kanan or Ahsoka would have given him, to follow his feelings. She watches him take off in a RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor wishing him luck in what he was looking for. Star Wars Rebels: Season 3 She was at the command center on Atollon when Bail Organa contacted the Ghost crew and General Sato with a new mission. She agreed to travel with the rest of the squad to Torakis where they freed Hondo Ohnaka from captivity, much to her chagrin. Like Zeb she is surprised and a little shocked by the range of new force powers that Ezra displays, but nevertheless agrees to go with him to Reklam Station when Hondo reveals that a stack of BTL-A4 Y-Wing Starfighters are being destroyed and could prove to be useful for the Rebel Alliance. Sabine worked with Ezra and Chopper to unlock the Y-Wings stationed at Reklam Station, but they were soon ambushed by Wreckage Processing Droids. Coming up with a plan, Ezra and Zeb allow Sabine, Rex and Chopper to enter the tower and disable the droids and unlock the Y-Wings. She briefly fought with Moff Allon Gryph and his Stormtroopers but they succeeded. She then fought her way back down and piloted one of the Y-Wing Starfighters out of there. Sabine and the rest of the Ghost crew were working on sorting supplies when Ezra and Kanan returned from their mission. Sabine, Rex and Chopper follow them in a cruiser, but they are caught by Maul. Held in captivity, Maul forces Ezra to help him out and they are only saved when Kanan saves Ezra and Hera and General Sato arrive with Rebel reinforcements. Unfortunately Maul escapes and Sabine is present when Hera assumes temporary command of the Atollon Rebel cell and assigns the Ghost crew a new mission. Sabine, under the guise of Ria Talla, was aboard a Quistor-class Light Cruiser heading for the Skystrike Academy with Chopper. When they arrived there, she met her fellow recruits and cadets Wedge Antilles, Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, Zin Graw and Rake Gahree. After the first exercise, she realized who the defectors were and contacted the Ghost for extraction. While the first attempt fails, due to a full lockdown of the Academy, Sabine and the others prepare for another attempt, but are forced to delay it when they get interrogated due to possible defectors. During a live fire exercise, they attempt to make their escape, losing Gahree, but the Ghost intervenes and allows Sabine, Wedge and Hobbie to escape on a captured Gozanthi-class Cruiser.